


Defying Gravity

by aussiebrd23



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Character Death, Gen, I'm heartless, Suicide, but not enough to be a songfic, really I am, slight song references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussiebrd23/pseuds/aussiebrd23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginda missed Elphaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defying Gravity

Ginda missed Elphaba.  
She had missed her before: when Glinda went home for school holidays, when Elphaba had flown out of the Emerald city, on her almost-wedding day soon after. And when she left Oz for good, Glinda missed her so much she thought her heart would break out of her chest.   
Yes, Glinda the Good couldn’t be happier. She held an important position, and had everything she had been working for since she got to Shiz. But without Elphie, it wasn’t worth it. She had tried everything she could to get over it and leave it in the past, with no luck. The small cracks in her heart had grown even faster in the last year, after the celebration when the Wicked Witch was pronounced dead. People streamed into the streets, cheering and laughing. Glinda had begged a stomache and hid in her room all night, curled up in a chair and watching the sky, as if Elphaba would just magically reappear. The next night, she climbed to the clock tower, looking all night at the last place she had seen Elphaba before her broomstick had faded from view. And the night after that, and the night after that. People were starting to talk about it in the city, almost the same way their whispers had spread about her Elphaba.   
She stands all night at the window...waiting for someone, maybe...won’t talk about it...it’s strange...I hear she’s stopped eating...she hasn’t been to work in days...just stands, wrapped in a blanket...she was such good friends with the Witch…  
Glinda used to miss Elphaba.  
She didn’t anymore, because now she knew she would see her soon. Glinda stood on the clock tower ledge, scanning the sky one last time, ignoring the faint blotch that must be a cloud, because Elphaba wasn’t out there. And not for the first time, but definitely for the last, Galinda Upland trusted her instincts, closed her eyes, and lept.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm heartless. I wanted to write nice, cute, Wicked fanfiction and this is what came out.


End file.
